


My Best Friend's Wedding

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: A Tucker/Reed wedding. Tucker/f.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A silly, sappy little fic that came over me suddenly one morning.  


* * *

Well, whoâ€™d have thought it? When I introduced Trip to Maddy four years ago, I knew they would get along, but I never imagined he would eventually become my brother-in-law.

I couldnâ€™t be happier for them. They just fit so well together. I suppose if anyone could make a long-distance relationship work, it would be Maddy. Sheâ€™s always been the one who kept in touch, writing me long, newsy letters, and never seeming to be put off by my short, terse responses. And Tripâ€™s such a gregarious character, it seemed natural that they began to correspond, first as friends, and then as something more. Iâ€™ll never forget the night he came to my door and asked if he could date my sister. I almost laughed out loud - as if Maddy had ever sought my permission to do anything. Of course, I had to tell him Iâ€™d rip his head off with my bare hands if he ever caused her a momentâ€™s pain, but heâ€˜d already figured that out for himself. So the relationship continued over subspace, with short and, Iâ€™m sure, passionate meetings whenever â€˜Enterpriseâ€™ returned to Earth. But now that Trip has been offered a job â€˜on shoreâ€™, working on the warp seven engine, they can finally put things on a formal footing.

The wedding plans went without a hitch - the only slight disagreement being over whether I should be Tripâ€™s best man, or be held in reserve to give Maddy away in case Dad decided to be difficult and boycott this â€˜Starfleetâ€™ event. Of course, in the end, Mum prevailed, as she usually does where family is concerned. So here I am, stuffed into a morning suit and sitting at the front of the chapel beside an increasingly nervous Trip as we wait for Maddy, Dad and the bridesmaids to arrive.

Trip checks his watch - again - and then pulls at his collar. â€œFive minutes to lift off,â€ he jokes. â€œOr dâ€™you think sheâ€™ll be fashionably late?â€

â€œTrip, this is Maddy weâ€™re talking about,â€ I assure him. â€œWe were brought up on naval punctuality, remember?â€

â€œYeah, right.â€ He picks at his nails. â€œYou got the rings?â€

I roll my eyes. Itâ€™s the fourth time heâ€™s asked since we got here.

â€œOkay, I promise I wonâ€™t ask again.â€ He flashes me a brilliant smile.

Just to humour him, I pull the two plain gold bands out of my pocket and show them to him. He nods, and I put them away again.

â€œIs the gang all here?â€ he says next.

â€œSee for yourself,â€ I say.

â€œI donâ€™t wanna turn â€˜round and look,â€ he confesses.

I glance around behind us, searching among the crowd of Tucker and Reed relatives until I find the captain and Tâ€™Pol, Hoshi and Travis, and even Doctor Phlox, sitting together a few rows back. I smile as I realise Hoshi must have advised Tâ€™Pol on appropriate dress for a guest at a human wedding ceremony. Theyâ€™re wearing matching hats. And Phlox is carrying a big bucket of â€¦ oh my, is that popcorn? Yes, it is: heâ€™s just offered some to Tâ€™Pol. Obviously, he missed the cultural indoctrination session. I catch sight of a few other crewmembers too: Lieutenant Hess and Ensign Hart from engineering sitting nearby, and Crewmen Kelly, Cutler and Rostov near the back.

â€œYep, theyâ€™re all here,â€ I tell him.

And then the doors at the back of the room are thrown open, and I pull Trip to his feet as the organist strikes up the wedding march.

Maddy has never looked so beautiful as she walks slowly down the aisle, arm in arm with Dad. And she isnâ€™t wearing a meringue, thank goodness: just a simple white satin gown that flatters her slim figure. When I was a boy, I always thought her hair was the colour of sunshine, and thatâ€™s what it looks like now as it hangs in loose curls around her face, a myriad of tiny white flowers and pearls threaded through it.

She only has eyes for Trip, and Iâ€™m sure I see him wipe away a tear as she gives him a radiant smile. All eyes are upon her, but I can see theyâ€™re already lost in a world of their own. All eyes, that is, except Dadâ€™s. Heâ€™s looking straight at me, and I can see that heâ€™s beaming too. The old bufferâ€™s message is clear: did you really think Iâ€™d miss this? I smile back and nod my acknowledgement.

And then they reach us, and Trip steps forward and takes Maddyâ€™s hand, and the ceremony begins.

 

THE END


End file.
